Weaning
Weaning is the process of gradually introducing a mammal infant, either human or animal, to what will be its adult diet and withdrawing the supply of its mother's milk. The process takes place only in mammals, as only mammals produce milk. The infant is considered to be fully weaned once it is no longer Breastfeeding (or using bottled substitute). In general, once a mammal is weaned, it is lactose intolerant. Weaning in humans Weaning in animals See Also *Baby-led weaning *Sucking *Prolactin ----- See also References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Fouts, H. N. (2004). Social Contexts of Weaning: The Importance of Cross-Cultural Studies. Westport, CT: Praeger Publishers/Greenwood Publishing Group. *Galef, B. G., Jr. (1992). Weaning from mother's milk to solid foods: The developmental psychobiology of self-selection of foods by rats. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Rozin, P., & Pelchat, M. L. (1988). Memories of mammaries: Adaptations to weaning from milk. San Diego, CA: Academic Press. Papers *Adriani, W., & Laviola, G. (2002). Spontaneous novelty seeking and amphetamine-induced conditioning and sensitization in adult mice: Evidence of dissociation as a function of age at weaning: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 27(2) Aug 2002, 225-236. *Aguzzolli, M. (1984). Analysis of the observation of a child during the weaning process: PSICO Vol 9(2) Jul-Dec 1984, 134-141. *Algers, B., Jensen, P., & Steinwall, L. (1990). Behaviour and weight changes at weaning and regrouping of pigs in relation to teat quality: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 26(1-2) Mar 1990, 143-155. *Alvarenga, T. A. F., Andersen, M. L., Papale, L. A., Antunes, I. B., & Tufik, S. (2005). Influence of long-term food restriction on sleep pattern in male rats: Brain Research Vol 1057(1-2) Sep 2005, 49-56. *Anderson, A. S., Guthrie, C.-A., Alder, E. M., Forsyth, S., Howie, P. W., & Williams, F. L. R. (2001). Rattling the plate--Reasons and rationales for early weaning: Health Education Research Vol 16(4) Aug 2001, 471-479. *Arnold, G. W., Wallace, S. R., & Maller, R. A. (1979). Some factors involved in natural weaning processes in sheep: Applied Animal Ethology Vol 5(1) Jan 1979, 43-50. *Astic, L., & Royet, J. P. (1974). Sleep in the kangaroo-rat (Potorous apicalis): A study in the adult and the young, one month before final leaving of the pouch: Effects of weaning: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 37(5) Nov 1974, 483-489. *Avery, D. D., Moss, D. E., & Hendrick, S. A. (1976). Food deprivation at weaning and adult behavior elicited by hypothalamic stimulation in the rat: Behavioral Biology Vol 16(2) Feb 1976, 155-160. *Babbitt, K. J., & Packard, J. M. (1990). Parent-offspring conflict relative to phase of lactation: Animal Behaviour Vol 40(4) Oct 1990, 765-773. *Babicky, A., Krecek, J., Dlouha, H., & Zicha, J. (1986). Endogenous vasopressin and the weaning period in Brattleboro rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 36(4) 1986, 631-635. *Bancroft, G. T., & Bowman, R. (1994). Temporal patterns in diet of nestling white-crowned pigeons: Implications for conservation of frugivorous columbids: Auk Vol 111(4) Oct 1994, 844-852. *Barone, K. C. (2006). On not being torn apart: Coping with separateness: Psychodynamic Practice: Individuals, Groups and Organisations Vol 12(4) Nov 2006, 419-434. *Barrett, L., Dunbar, R. I. M., & Dunbar, P. (1995). Mother-infant contact as contingent behaviour in gelada baboons: Animal Behaviour Vol 49(3) Mar 1995, 805-810. *Baumann, P., Oester, H., & Stauffacher, M. (2005). Effects of temporary nest box removal on maternal behaviour and pup survival in caged rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 91(1-2) May 2005, 167-178. *Bench, C. J., & Gonyou, H. W. (2007). Effect of environmental enrichment and breed line on the incidence of belly nosing in piglets weaned at 7 and 14 days-of-age: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 105(1-3) Jun 2007, 26-41. *Berg-Cross, L., Berg-Cross, G., & McGeehan, D. (1979). Experience and personality differences among breast- and bottle-feeding mothers: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 3(4) Sum 1979, 344-356. *Berger, J. (1979). Weaning conflict in desert and mountain bighorn sheep (Ovis canadensis): An ecological interpretation: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 50(2) Jun 1979, 188-200. *Bernstein, I. L. (1978). Re-evaluation of the effect of early nutritional experience on body weight: Physiology & Behavior Vol 21(5) Nov 1978, 821-823. *Bloom, G., & Sherman, P. W. (2005). Dairying barriers affect the distribution of lactose malabsorption: Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 26(4) Jul 2005, 301-312. *Boe, K. (1991). The process of weaning in pigs: When the sow decides: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 30(1-2) Apr 1991, 47-59. *Boivin, X., le Neindre, P., & Chupin, J. M. (1992). Establishment of cattle-human relationships: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 32(4) Jan 1992, 325-335. *Bonuck, K., Kahn, R., & Schechter, C. (2004). Is Late Bottle-Weaning Associated with Overweight in Young Children? Analysis of NHANES III Data: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 43(6) Jul-Aug 2004, 535-540. *Borcel, E., Perez-Alvarez, L., de Ceballos, M. L., Ramirez, B. G., Marco, E. M., Fernandez, B., et al. (2004). Functional responses to the cannabinoid agonist WIN 55,212-2 in neonatal rats of both genders: Influence of weaning: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 78(3) Jul 2004, 593-602. *Brahmbhatt, H., & Gray, R. H. (2003). Child mortality associated with reasons for non-breastfeeding and weaning: is breastfeeding best for HIV-positive mothers? : AIDS Vol 17(6) Apr 2003, 879-885. *Broitman, S. T., & Donoso, A. O. (1974). Maternal and sex-related influences on locomotor activity in rats following weaning: Physiology & Behavior Vol 12(2) Feb 1974, 309-312. *Brunelli, S. A., Shindledecker, R. D., & Hofer, M. A. (1989). Early experience and maternal behavior in rats: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 22(3) Apr 1989, 295-314. *Bruni, A., Quinton, V. M., & Widowski, T. M. (2008). The effect of feed restriction on belly nosing behaviour in weaned piglets: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 203-215. *Bruno, J. P., Blass, E. M., & Teicher, M. H. (1980). Sensory determinants of suckling behavior in weanling rats: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 94(1) Feb 1980, 115-127. *Bryant, C. A. (1982). The impact of kin, friend and neighbor networks on infant feeding practices: Cuban, Puerto Rican and Anglo families in Florida: Social Science & Medicine Vol 16(20) 1982, 1757-1765. *Budzynska, M., & Weary, D. M. (2008). Weaning distress in dairy calves: Effects of alternative weaning procedures: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 112(1-2) Jul 2008, 33-39. *Bungo, T., Shimojo, M., Nakano, Y., Okano, K., Masuda, Y., & Goto, I. (1998). Relationship between nursing and suckling behaviour in Tokara native goats: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 59(4) Sep 1998, 357-362. *Byers, J. A., & Waits, L. (2006). Good genes sexual selection in nature: PNAS Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences of the United States of America Vol 103(44) Oct 2006, 16343-16345. *Byrne, E. A., & Smart, J. L. (1980). Delimitation of a sensitive period for the effects of early life undernutrition on social behaviour of adult male rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 24(1) Jan 1980, 131-133. *Carrascoza, K. C., Junior, A. L. C., Ambrozano, G. M. B., & de Moraes, A. B. A. (2005). Biopsychosocial variables analysis related to early weaning: Cadernos de Psicologia e Educacao Paideia Vol 15(30) Jan-Apr 2005, 93-104. *Cassinello, J. (1997). Mother-offspring conflict in the Saharan Arrui, ammotragus lervia sahariensis: Relation to weaning and mother's sexual activity: Ethology Vol 103(2) Feb 1997, 127-137. *Cassinello, J. (2001). Offspring grazing and suckling rates in a sexually dimorphic ungulate with biased maternal investment (Ammotragus lervia): Ethology Vol 107(2) Feb 2001, 173-182. *Chaloupkova, H., Illmann, G., Bartos, L., & Spinka, M. (2007). The effect of pre-weaning housing on the play and agonistic behaviour of domestic pigs: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 103(1-2) Mar 2007, 25-34. *Clark, M. M., & Galef, B. G. (1972). The effects of forced nest-site feeding on the food preferences of wild rat pups at weaning: Psychonomic Science Vol 28(3) Aug 1972, 173-175. *Clarke, S. K., & Harmon, R. J. (1983). Infant-initiated weaning from the breast in the first year: Early Human Development Vol 8(2) Jul 1983, 151-156. *Clausing, P., Mothes, H. K., & Opitz, B. (2000). Preweaning experience as a modifier of prenatal drug effects in rats and mice--a review: Neurotoxicology and Teratology Vol 22(1) Jan-Feb 2000, 113-123. *Cloutier, S., Weary, D. M., & Fraser, D. (2000). Can ambient sound reduce distress in piglets during weaning and restraint? : Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 3(2) 2000, 107-116. *Collinge, N. E. (1987). Weaning variability in semi-free-ranging Japanese macaques (Macaca fuscata): Folia Primatologica Vol 48(3-4) 1987, 137-150. *Collins, R. L., Zavala, A. R., Nazarian, A., & McDougall, S. A. (2000). kappa -Opioid receptors in the substantia nigra pars reticulata mediate the U-50,488-induced locomotor activity of preweanling rats: Developmental Brain Research Vol 119(1) Jan 2000, 97-103. *Colson, V., Orgeur, P., Courboulay, V., Dantec, S., Foury, A., & Mormede, P. (2006). Grouping piglets by sex at weaning reduces aggressive behaviour: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 97(2-4) May 2006, 152-171. *Colson, V., Orgeur, P., Foury, A., & Mormede, P. (2006). Consequences of weaning piglets at 21 and 28 days on growth, behaviour and hormonal responses: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 98(1-2) Jun 2006, 70-88. *Cook, C. J. (1999). Patterns of weaning and adult response to stress: Physiology & Behavior Vol 67(5) Nov 1999, 803-808. *Counsilman, J. J., & Lim, L. M. (1985). The definition of weaning: Animal Behaviour Vol 33(3) Aug 1985, 1023-1024. *Cramer, C. P., Thiels, E., & Alberts, J. R. (1990). Weaning in rats: I. Maternal behavior: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 23(6) Sep 1990, 479-493. *Damm, B. I., Pedersen, L. J., Jessen, L. B., Thamsborg, S. M., Mejer, H., & Ersboll, A. K. (2003). The gradual weaning process in outdoor sows and piglets in relation to nematode infections: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 82(2) Jun 2003, 101-120. *Das, S. M., Redbo, I., & Wiktorsson, H. (2000). Effect of age of calf on suckling behaviour and other behavioural activities of Zebu and crossbred calves during restricted suckling periods: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 67(1-2) Mar 2000, 47-57. *Davids, A. (1970). Review of Weaning and Human Development: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 15 (11), Nov, 1970. *Daws, D. (1997). The perils of intimacy: Closeness and distance in feeding and weaning: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 23(2) Aug 1997, 179-199. *de Passille, A. M., Robert, S., Dubreuil, P., Pelletier, G., & et al. (1990). Effect of hypothalamic factor treatments on the behaviour of sows during lactation and on their behavioural and cortisol responses to weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 27(3) Sep 1990, 231-242. *D'Eath, R. B. (2005). Socialising piglets before weaning improves social hierarchy formation when pigs are mixed post-weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 93(3-4) Sep 2005, 199-211. *Decant, D. (1986). On the happiness of infants: Psychiatrie Francaise Vol 17(6) Dec 1986, 43-52. *Denenberg, V. H., & et al. (1978). Infantile stimulation induces brain lateralization in rats: Science Vol 201(4361) Sep 1978, 1150-1152. *Dettwyler, K. A. (1986). Infant feeding in Mali, West Africa: Variations in belief and practice: Social Science & Medicine Vol 23(7) 1986, 651-664. *Dettwyler, K. A. (1987). Breastfeeding and weaning in Mali: Cultural context and hard data: Social Science & Medicine Vol 24(8) 1987, 633-644. *do Espirito Santo, L. C., de Oliveira, L. D., & Giugliani, E. R. J. (2007). Factors associated with low incidence of exclusive breastfeeding for the first 6 months: Birth: Issues in Perinatal Care Vol 34(3) Sep 2007, 212-219. *Doerflinger, A., & Swithers, S. E. (2004). Effects of diet and handling on initiation of independent ingestion in rats: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 45(2) Sep 2004, 72-82. *Donaldson, T. M., Newberry, R. C., Spinka, M., & Cloutier, S. (2002). Effects of early play experience on play behaviour of piglets after weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 79(3) Nov 2002, 221-231. *Drickamer, L. C. (1992). Pre- and postweaning excretion of puberty-influencing chemosignals in house mice: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 25(1) Jan 1992, 1-16. *Dudink, S., Simonse, H., Marks, I., de Jonge, F. H., & Spruijt, B. M. (2006). Announcing the arrival of enrichment increases play behaviour and reduces weaning-stress-induced behaviours of piglets directly after weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 101(1-2) Dec 2006, 86-101. *Dunitz-Scheer, M. (2007). To eat or not to eat, that is the question. Tube weaning in infancy: The Graz Pediatric University centre model: Devenir Vol 19(1) 2007, 5-20. *Dybkjaer, L. (2008). Introduction to special issue on early weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 1-2. *Eccleson, M. (2005). Ending breastfeeding: How does psychodynamic thinking inform breastfeeding services in helping women wean their babies from the breast? : Infant Observation Vol 8(2) Aug 2005, 139-155. *Enthoven, L., de Kloet, E. R., & Oitzl, M. S. (2008). Differential development of stress system (re)activity at weaning dependent on time of disruption of maternal care: Brain Research Vol 1217 Jun 2008, 62-69. *Epstein, H. T., & Goldstein, L. B. (1977). Construction of low-variability litters of preweaning mice: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 10(6) Nov 1977, 575-577. *Faerevik, G., Andersen, I. L., Jensen, M. B., & Boe, K. E. (2007). Increased group size reduces conflicts and strengthens the preference for familiar group mates after regrouping of weaned dairy calves (Bos taurus): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 108(3-4) Dec 2007, 215-228. *Fahlke, C., Hard, E., & Eriksson, C. J. P. (1997). Effects of early weaning and social isolation on subsequent alcohol intake in rats: Alcohol Vol 14(2) Mar-Apr 1997, 175-180. *Faichney, G. J. (1992). Consumption of solid feed by lambs during their transition from pre-ruminant to full ruminant function: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 34(1-2) Jul 1992, 85-91. *Feldon, J., Avnimelech-Gigus, N., & Weiner, I. (1990). The effects of pre- and postweaning rearing conditions on latent inhibition and partial reinforcement extinction effect in male rats: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 53(2) Mar 1990, 189-204. *Ferdman, N., Murmu, R. P., Bock, J., Braun, K., & Leshem, M. (2007). Weaning age, social isolation, and gender, interact to determine adult explorative and social behavior, and dendritic and spine morphology in prefrontal cortex of rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 180(2) Jun 2007, 174-182. *Fey, K., & Trillmich, F. (2008). Sibling competition in guinea pigs (Cavia aperea f. porcellus): Scrambling for mother's teats is stressful: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 62(3) Jan 2008, 321-329. *Flandera, V. (1977). Stimuli influencing aggressive behaviour of the laboratory rat: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 19(3) 1977, 247-248. *Flint, R. W., Jr., Papandrea, D., Jr., & Dorr, N. (2006). Effects of Aging and D-Glucose on Locomotor Activity, Spontaneous Alternation, and Plasma Glucose Levels in Preweanling Sprague-Dawley Rats: Developmental Neuroscience Vol 28(3) May 2006, 209-215. *Fone, K. C. F., & Porkess, M. V. (2008). Behavioural and neurochemical effects of post-weaning social isolation in rodents--Relevance to developmental neuropsychiatric disorders: Neuroscience & Biobehavioral Reviews Vol 32(6) Aug 2008, 1087-1102. *Fouts, H. N., Hewlett, B. S., & Lamb, M. E. (2001). Weaning and the nature of early childhood interactions among Bofi foragers in Central Africa: Human Nature Vol 12(1) 2001, 27-46. *Fouts, H. N., Hewlett, B. S., & Lamb, M. E. (2005). Parent-Offspring Weaning Conflicts among the Bofi Farmers and Foragers of Central Africa: Current Anthropology Vol 46(1) Feb 2005, 29-50. *Franchina, J. J., Domato, G. C., & McCleese, D. (1979). Learning and retention of sucrose taste aversion in weanling rats: Bulletin of the Psychonomic Society Vol 14(2) Aug 1979, 91-94. *Fraser, D. (1978). Observations on the behavioural development of suckling and early-weaned piglets during the first six weeks after birth: Animal Behaviour Vol 26(1) Feb 1978, 22-30. *Fuchs, S. (1981). Consequences of premature weaning on the reproduction of mothers and offspring in laboratory mice: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 55(1) 1981, 19-32. *Galeana, L., Orihuela, A., Aguirre, V., & Vazquez, R. (2007). Mother-young spatial association and its relation with proximity to a fence separating ewes and lambs during enforced weaning in hair sheep (Ovis aries): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 108(1-2) Dec 2007, 81-88. *Galef, B. G., & Sherry, D. F. (1973). Mother's milk: A medium for transmission of cues reflecting the flavor of mother's diet: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 83(3) Jun 1973, 374-378. *Gardner, J. M., Duncan, I. J. H., & Widowski, T. M. (2001). Effects of social "stressors" on belly-nosing behaviour in early-weaned piglets: Is belly-nosing an indicator of stress? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 74(2) Oct 2001, 135-152. *Garms, V., Gilarska, J. M., & Lanza, A. M. (2003). "Water is the only thing I like eating". Reflections on eating disorders during infancy and early childhood: Richard e Piggle Vol 11(2) May-Aug 2003, 204-222. *Gauthier, D., & Barrette, C. (1985). Suckling and weaning in captive white-tailed and fallow deer: Behaviour Vol 94(1-2) Jul 1985, 128-149. *Geist, C. R., & Mattes, B. R. (1979). Behavioral effects of postnatal lead acetate exposure in developing laboratory rats: Physiological Psychology Vol 7(4) Dec 1979, 399-402. *Gendreau, Y., Cote, S. D., & Festa-Bianchet, M. (2005). Maternal effects on post-weaning physical and social development in juvenile mountain goats (Oreamnos americanus): Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 58(3) Jul 2005, 237-246. *Gerrish, C. J., & Alberts, J. R. (1996). Environmental temperature modulates onset of independent feeding: Warmer is sooner: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 29(6) Sep 1996, 483-495. *Gerrish, C. J., & Alberts, J. R. (1997). Postsuckling behavioral arousal in weanling rats (Rattus norvegicus): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 111(1) Mar 1997, 37-49. *Gerrish, C. J., Onischak, C. M., & Alberts, J. R. (1998). Acute, early thermal experience alters weaning onset in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 64(4) Jun 1998, 463-474. *Gervais, M. C., DeFries, J. C., & Kuse, A. R. (1977). Open-field behavior in mice: Effect of litter size: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 20(4) Aug 1977, 519-522. *Giroux, S., Martineau, G.-P., & Robert, S. (2000). Relationships between individual behavioural traits and post-weaning growth in segregated early-weaned piglets: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 70(1) Nov 2000, 41-48. *Glavin, G. B., & Pare, W. P. (1985). Early weaning predisposes rats to exacerbated activity-stress ulcer formation: Physiology & Behavior Vol 34(6) Jun 1985, 907-909. *Gomendio, M., Cassinello, J., Smith, M. W., & Bateson, P. (1995). Maternal state affects intestinal changes of rat pups at weaning: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 37(2) Aug 1995, 71-80. *Goodwin, D. W., Gabrielli, W. F., Jr., Penick, E. C., Nickel, E. J., Chhibber, S., Knop, J., et al. (1999). Breast-feeding and alcoholism: The Trotter hypothesis: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 156(4) Apr 1999, 650-652. *Goodwin, G. A., & Yacko, H. (2004). Emergence of the Exploratory Motive in Rats: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 45(1) Jul 2004, 34-48. *Graves, F. C., & Hennessy, M. B. (2000). Comparison of the effects of the mother and an unfamiliar adult female on cortisol and behavioral responses of pre- and postweaning guinea pigs: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 36(2) Mar 2000, 91-100. *Green, W. C., Rothstein, A., & Griswold, J. G. (1993). Weaning and parent-offspring conflict: Variation relative to interbirth interval in bison: Ethology Vol 95(2) Oct 1993, 105-125. *Gubernick, D. J., & Alberts, J. R. (1984). A specialization of taste aversion learning during suckling and its weaning-associated transformation: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 17(6) Nov 1984, 613-628. *Hahn, M. E., Haber, S. B., & Fuller, J. L. (1973). Differential agonistic behavior in mice selected for brain weight: Physiology & Behavior Vol 10(4) Apr 1973, 759-762. *Harris, G. (1988). Determinants of the introduction of solid food: Journal of Reproductive and Infant Psychology Vol 6(4) Oct-Dec 1988, 241-249. *Harrison, G. G., Zaghloul, S. S., Galal, O. M., & Gabr, A. (1993). Breastfeeding and weaning in a poor urban neighborhood in Cairo, Egypt: Maternal beliefs and perceptions: Social Science & Medicine Vol 36(8) Apr 1993, 1063-1069. *Hauck, Y. L., & Irurita, V. F. (2002). Constructing compatibility: Managing breast-feeding and weaning from the mother's perspective: Qualitative Health Research Vol 12(7) Sep 2002, 897-914. *Hegney, D., Fallon, T., & O'Brien, M. L. (2008). Against all odds: A retrospective case-controlled study of women who experienced extraordinary breastfeeding problems: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 17(9) May 2008, 1182-1192. *Hersh, D. (2003). "Weaning" clients from aphasia therapy: Speech pathologists' strategies for discharge: Aphasiology Vol 17(11) Nov 2003, 1007-1029. *Hill, P. D., Humenick, S. S., Argubright, T. M., & Aldag, J. C. (1997). Effects of parity and weaning practices on breastfeeding duration: Public Health Nursing Vol 14(4) Aug 1997, 227-234. *Hillmann, E., von Hollen, F., Bunger, B., Todt, D., & Schrader, L. (2003). Farrowing conditions affect the reactions of piglets towards novel environment and social confrontation at weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 81(2) Apr 2003, 99-109. *Hirose, R., & Balsam, P. D. (1995). Parent-squab interaction during the transition from dependent to independent feeding in the ring dove, Streptopelia risoria: Animal Behaviour Vol 50(3) Sep 1995, 595-606. *Hla, M. M., Novotny, R., Kieffer, E. C., Mor, J., & Thiele, M. (2003). Early weaning among Japanese women in Hawaii: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 35(2) Apr 2003, 227-241. *Honey, P. L., & Galef, B. G., Jr. (2003). Ethanol consumption by rat dams during gestation, lactation and weaning increases ethanol consumption by their adolescent young: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 42(3) Apr 2003, 252-260. *Horev, Z., & Cohen, A. H. (1994). Compulsive water drinking in infants and young children: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 33(4) Apr 1994, 209-213. *Horrell, I. (1997). The characterisation of suckling in wild boar: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 53(4) Jul 1997, 271-277. *Horvat, J. R., & Kraemer, H. C. (1982). Behavioral changes during weaning in captive chimpanzees: Primates Vol 23(4) Oct 1982, 488-499. *Hotzel, M. J., Machado Fomicron, L. C. P., Wolf, F. M., & Costa, O. A. D. (2004). Behaviour of sows and piglets reared in intensive outdoor or indoor systems: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 86(1-2) May 2004, 27-39. *Hurlock-Chorostecki, C. (2002). Management of pain during weaning from mechanical ventilation: The nature of nurse decision-making: CJNR: Canadian Journal of Nursing Research Vol 34(3) Oct 2002, 33-47. *Hussain, A. M. Z., & Rafiquzzaman, M. (1994). Determinants of weaning age in rural Bangladesh: Social Biology Vol 41(1-2) Spr-Sum 1994, 78-82. *Illmann, G., Pokorna, Z., & Spinka, M. (2007). Allosuckling in domestic pigs: Teat acquisition strategy and consequences: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 106(1-3) Aug 2007, 26-38. *Imanaka, A., Morinobu, S., Toki, S., Yamamoto, S., Matsuki, A., Kozuru, T., et al. (2008). Neonatal tactile stimulation reverses the effect of neonatal isolation on open-field and anxiety-like behavior, and pain sensitivity in male and female adult Sprague-Dawley rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 186(1) Jan 2008, 91-97. *Inagaki, H., Kuwahara, M., Kikusui, T., & Tsubone, H. (2005). The influence of social environmental condition on the production of stress-induced 22 kHz calls in adult male Wistar rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 84(1) Jan 2005, 17-22. *Ishii, T., Furuoka, H., Kitamura, N., Muroi, Y., & Nishimura, M. (2006). The mesencephalic trigeminal sensory nucleus is involved in acquisition of active exploratory behavior induced by changing from a diet of exclusively milk formula to food pellets in mice: Brain Research Vol 1111(1) Sep 2006, 153-161. *Ito, A., Kikusui, T., Takeuchi, Y., & Mori, Y. (2006). Effects of early weaning on anxiety and autonomic responses to stress in rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 171(1) Jul 2006, 87-93. *Iwata, E., Kikusui, T., Takeuchi, Y., & Mori, Y. (2007). Fostering and environmental enrichment ameliorate anxious behavior induced by early weaning in Balb/c mice: Physiology & Behavior Vol 91(2-3) Jun 2007, 318-324. *Izquierdo, I., Salzano, F., Thome, F. S., & Thaddeu, R. (1975). Shuttle behavior in weanling and in adult rats: Behavioral Biology Vol 14(3) Jul 1975, 361-366. *Jarvis, S., Moinard, C., Robson, S. K., Sumner, B. E. H., Douglas, A. J., Seckl, J. R., et al. (2008). Effects of weaning age on the behavioural and neuroendocrine development of piglets: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 166-181. *Jasper, J., Budzynska, M., & Weary, D. M. (2008). Weaning distress in dairy calves: Acute behavioural responses by limit-fed calves: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 136-143. *Jensen, P., & Recen, B. (1989). When to wean: Observations from free-ranging domestic pigs: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 23(1-2) May 1989, 49-60. *Jensen, P., & Stangel, G. (1992). Behaviour of piglets during weaning in a semi-natural enclosure: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 33(2-3) May 1992, 227-238. *Jeppesen, L. L., Heller, K. E., & Dalsgaard, T. (2000). Effects of early weaning and housing conditions on the development of stereotypies in farmed mink: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 68(1) May 2000, 85-92. *Jilge, B., & Hudson, R. (2001). Diversity and development of circadian rhythms in the European rabbit: Chronobiology International Vol 18(1) 2001, 1-26. *Joffe, J. M., & Levine, S. (1973). Effects of weaning age and adult handling on avoidance conditioning, open-field behavior, and plasma corticosterone of adult rats: Behavioral Biology Vol 9(2) Aug 1973, 235-244. *Johnson, D. J., Li, E. T., Coscina, D. V., & Anderson, G. H. (1979). Different diurnal rhythms of protein and non-protein energy intake by rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 22(4) Apr 1979, 777-780. *Joyce, P. R., Rogers, J. R., & Anderson, E. D. (1981). Mania associated with weaning: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 139 Oct 1981, 355-356. *Jurke, M. H., & Pryce, C. R. (1994). Parental and infant behaviour during early periods of infant care in Goeldi's monkey, Callimico goeldii: Animal Behaviour Vol 48(5) Nov 1994, 1095-1112. *Kahn, R., Bonuck, K., & Trombley, M. (2007). Randomized controlled trial of bottle weaning intervention: A pilot study: Clinical Pediatrics Vol 46(2) Mar 2007, 163-174. *Kanaan, V. T., Pajor, E. A., Lay, D. C., Jr., Richert, B. T., & Garner, J. P. (2008). A note on the effects of co-mingling piglet litters on pre-weaning growth, injuries and responses to behavioural tests: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(3-4) Apr 2008, 386-391. *Kanari, K., Kikusui, T., Takeuchi, Y., & Mori, Y. (2005). Multidimensional structure of anxiety-related behavior in early-weaned rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 156(1) Jan 2005, 45-52. *Kanitz, E., Manteuffel, G., & Otten, W. (1998). Effects of weaning and restraint stress on glucocorticoid receptor binding capacity in limbic areas of domestic pigs: Brain Research Vol 804(2) Sep 1998, 311-315. *Karlen, G. A. M., Hemsworth, P. H., Gonyou, H. W., Fabrega, E., Strom, A. D., & Smits, R. J. (2007). The welfare of gestating sows in conventional stalls and large groups on deep litter: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 105(1-3) Jun 2007, 87-101. *Kavushansky, A., & Leshem, M. (2004). Role of Oxytocin and Vasopressin in the Transitions of Weaning in the Rat: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 45(4) Dec 2004, 231-238. *Kehoe, P., & Blass, E. M. (1986). Conditioned aversions and their memories in 5-day-old rats during suckling: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Animal Behavior Processes Vol 12(1) Jan 1986, 40-47. *Keil, N. M., & Langhans, W. (2001). The development of intersucking in dairy calves around weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 72(4) Jun 2001, 295-308. *Kikusui, T., Isaka, Y., & Mori, Y. (2005). Early weaning deprives mouse pups of maternal care and decreases their maternal behavior in adulthood: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 162(2) Jul 2005, 200-206. *Kikusui, T., Nakamura, K., Kakuma, Y., & Mori, Y. (2006). Early weaning augments neuroendocrine stress responses in mice: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 175(1) Nov 2006, 96-103. *Kikusui, T., Nakamura, K., & Mori, Y. (2008). A review of the behavioral and neurochemical consequences of early weaning in rodents: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 73-83. *Kikusui, T., Takeuchi, Y., & Mori, Y. (2004). Early weaning induces anxiety and aggression in adult mice: Physiology & Behavior Vol 81(1) Mar 2004, 37-42. *Kitchen, I., Leslie, F. M., Kelly, M., Barnes, R., & et al. (1995). Development of Delta-opiod receptor subtypes and the regulatory role of weaning: Radioligand binding, autoradiography and In situ hybridization studies: Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics Vol 275(3) Dec 1995, 1597-1607. *Kleinpell, R. (2007). Evidence-based review and discussion points: American Journal of Critical Care Vol 16(5) Sep 2007, 445-446. *Klicperova, M., & Novakova, V. (1976). Acquisition of avoidance reaction in rats with different social experience in youth: Behavioural Processes Vol 1(3) Nov 1976, 259-266. *Kodama, Y., Kikusui, T., Takeuchi, Y., & Mori, Y. (2008). Effects of early weaning on anxiety and prefrontal cortical and hippocampal myelination in male and female wistar rats: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 50(4) May 2008, 332-342. *Kohl, Z., Kuhn, H. G., Cooper-Kuhn, C. M., Winkler, J., Aigner, L., & Kempermann, G. (2002). Preweaning enrichment has no lasting effects on adult hippocampal neurogenesis in four-month-old mice: Genes, Brain & Behavior Vol 1(1) Jan 2002, 46-54. *Konig, B., & Markl, H. (1987). Maternal care in house mice: I. The weaning strategy as a means for parental manipulation of offspring quality: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 20(1) 1987, 1-9. *Kramer, M. S., Barr, R. G., Dagenais, S., Yang, H., Jones, P., Ciofani, L., et al. (2001). Pacifier use, early weaning, and cry/fuss behavior: A randomized control trial: JAMA: Journal of the American Medical Association Vol 286(3) Jul 2001, 322-326. *Ladomenou, F., Kafatos, A., & Galanakis, E. (2007). Risk factors related to intention to breastfeed, early weaning and suboptimal duration of breastfeeding: Acta Paediatrica Vol 96(10) Oct 2007, 1441-1444. *Lambert, E. V., & Koeslag, J. H. (1992). No persistent effect of preweaning nutrition on postweaning food intake, feeding efficiency, or body energy stores in Long-Evans rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 52(2) Aug 1992, 363-372. *Lansade, L., Bertrand, M., Boivin, X., & Bouissou, M.-F. (2004). Effects of handling at weaning on manageability and reactivity of foals: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 87(1-2) Jul 2004, 131-149. *Latham, N. R., & Mason, G. J. (2008). Maternal deprivation and the development of stereotypic behaviour: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 84-108. *Launer, L. J., Forman, M. R., Hundt, G. L., Sarov, B., & et al. (1992). Maternal recall of infant feeding events is accurate: Journal of Epidemiology & Community Health Vol 46(3) Jun 1992, 203-206. *Laurien-Kehnen, C., & Trillmich, F. (2004). Maternal food restriction delays weaning in the guinea pig, Cavia porcellus: Animal Behaviour Vol 68(2) Aug 2004, 303-312. *Laviola, G., & Dell'omo, G. (1997). Precocious weaning and changes in social variables during prepuberty affect cocaine reinforcing properties in adult mice: Psychobiology Vol 25(2) Jun 1997, 163-170. *Lay, D. C., Jr., Friend, T. H., Randel, R. D., Bowers, C. L., Grissom, K. K., Neuendorff, D. A., et al. (1998). Effects of restricted nursing on physiological and behavioral reactions of Brahman calves to subsequent restraint and weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 56(2-4) Mar 1998, 109-119. *Lee, P. C. (1984). Ecological constraints on the social development of vervet monkeys: Behaviour Vol 91(4) Dec 1984, 245-262. *Lehmann, K., Rodriguez, E. G., Kratz, O., Moll, G. H., & Dawirs, R. R. (2007). Early preweaning methamphetamine and postweaning rearing conditions interfere with the development of peripheral stress parameters and neural growth factors in gerbils: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 117(11) Nov 2007, 1621-1638. *Leibowitz, S. F., Sepiashvili, K., Akabayashi, A., Karatayev, O., Davydova, Z., Alexander, J. T., et al. (2005). Function of neuropeptide Y and agouti-related protein at weaning: relation to corticosterone, dietary carbohydrate and body weight: Brain Research Vol 1036(1-2) Mar 2005, 180-191. *Lensink, J., Veissier, I., & Boissy, A. (2006). Enhancement of performances in a learning task in suckler calves after weaning and relocation: Motivational versus cognitive control? A pilot study: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 100(3-4) Nov 2006, 171-181. *Leshem, M., Langberg, J., & Epstein, A. N. (1993). Salt appetite consequent on sodium depletion in the suckling rat pup: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 26(2) Mar 1993, 97-114. *Lewis, N. J. (2008). Transport of early weaned piglets: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 128-135. *Lewis, N. J., & Berry, R. J. (2006). Effects of season on the behaviour of early-weaned piglets during and immediately following transport: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 100(3-4) Nov 2006, 182-192. *Li, R., Ogden, C., Ballew, C., Gillespie, C., & Grummer-Strawn, L. (2002). Prevalence of exclusive breastfeeding among US infants: The third national health and nutrition examination survey (phase II, 1991-1994): American Journal of Public Health Vol 92(7) Jul 2002, 1107-1110. *Li, Y., & Gonyou, H. W. (2002). Analysis of belly nosing and associated behaviour among pigs weaned at 12-14 days of age: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 77(4) Jun 2002, 285-294. *Lidfors, L. M. (1993). Cross-sucking in group-housed dairy calves before and after weaning off milk: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 38(1) Oct 1993, 15-24. *Lighezzolo, J., Boubou, F., Souillot, C., & de Tychey, C. (2005). Prolongated breast feeding and weaning fealure: A clinical psychanalytic point of view: Cliniques mediterraneennes No 72 2005, 265-280. *Ligout, S., Bouissou, M.-F., & Boivin, X. (2008). Comparison of the effects of two different handling methods on the subsequent behaviour of Anglo-Arabian foals toward humans and handling: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 113(1-3) Sep 2008, 175-188. *Lindenberg, C. S., Cabrera Artola, R., & Jimenez Estrada, V. (1990). Determinants of early infant weaning: A multivariate approach: International Journal of Nursing Studies Vol 27(1) 1990, 35-41. *Loberg, J. M., Hernandez, C. E., Thierfelder, T., Jensen, M. B., Berg, C., & Lidfors, L. (2008). Weaning and separation in two steps--A way to decrease stress in dairy calves suckled by foster cows: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 111(3-4) Jun 2008, 222-234. *Loggi, G., Dell'Omo, G., & Laviola, G. (1996). Individual differences in response to psychological stress and chlordiazepoxide in adult mice: Relations with changes in early social milieu: Psychobiology Vol 24(2) Jun 1996, 147-153. *London, R. M., Snowdon, C. T., & Smithana, J. M. (1979). Early experience with sour and bitter solutions increases subsequent ingestion: Physiology & Behavior Vol 22(6) Jun 1979, 1149-1155. *Lozovskaya, R. G., Soldatov, A. S., Tchemyrtan, N. A., & Shaliapina, V. G. (1985). Effect of early weaning on behaviour of small rats and reactivity of their hypophyseal-adrenal system: Fiziologicheskii Zhurnal SSSR im I M Sechenova Vol 71(4) 1985, 527-5. *Lubbe, T. (1996). Who lets go first? Some observations on the struggles around weaning: Journal of Child Psychotherapy Vol 22(2) Aug 1996, 195-213. *MacLaughlin, K., Ostro, L. E. T., Koontz, C., & Koontz, F. (2000). The ontogeny of nursing in babyrousa babyrussa and a comparison with domestic pigs: Zoo Biology Vol 19(4) 2000, 253-262. *Maiello, S. (2006). One mouth and two breasts - The ground plan of triangulation: A baby fed on one breast only: Infant Observation Vol 9(1) Apr 2006, 73-89. *Maier, A., Chabanet, C., Schaal, B., Leathwood, P., & Issanchou, S. (2007). Food-related sensory experience from birth through weaning: Contrasted patterns in two nearby European regions: Appetite Vol 49(2) Sep 2007, 429-440. *Maken, D. S., & Hennessy, M. B. (1999). Rehousing periadolescent male guinea pigs (Cavia porcellus) apart from their mothers for 24 hours increases maternally directed sexual behavior and plasma testosterone: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 113(4) Dec 1999, 435-442. *Malm, K., & Jensen, P. (1993). Regurgitation as a weaning strategy: A selective review on an old subject in a new light: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 36(1) Mar 1993, 47-64. *Malm, K., & Jensen, P. (1996). Weaning in dogs: Within- and between-litter variation in milk and solid food intake: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 49(3) Sep 1996, 223-235. *Malm, K., & Jensen, P. (1997). Weaning and parent-offspring conflict in the domestic dog: Ethology Vol 103(8) Aug 1997, 653-664. *Manderson, L. (1984). "These are modern times": Infant feeding practice in Peninsular Malaysia: Social Science & Medicine Vol 18(1) 1984, 47-57. *Marques, J. M., Olsson, I. A. S., Ogren, S. O., & Dahlborn, K. (2008). Evaluation of exploration and risk assessment in pre-weaning mice using the novel cage test: Physiology & Behavior Vol 93(1-2) Jan 2008, 139-147. *Marquis, G. S., Diaz, J., Bartolini, R., Creed De Kanashiro, H., & Rasmussen, K. M. (1998). Recognizing the reversible nature of child-feeding decisions: Breastfeeding, weaning, and relactation patterns in a shanty town community of Lima, Peru: Social Science & Medicine Vol 47(5) Sep 1998, 645-656. *Martin, P. (1984). The meaning of weaning: Animal Behaviour Vol 32(4) Nov 1984, 1257-1259. *Martin, P. (1985). Weaning: A reply to Counsilman & Lim: Animal Behaviour Vol 33(3) Aug 1985, 1024-1026. *Martin, P. (1986). An experimental study of weaning in the domestic cat: Behaviour Vol 99(3-4) Dec 1986, 221-249. *Martin, P., & Bateson, P. (1982). The lactation-blocking drug bromocriptine and its application to studies of weaning and behavioral development: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 15(2) Mar 1982, 139-157. *Martin, P., & Bateson, P. (1985). The influence of experimentally manipulating a component of weaning on the development of play in domestic cats: Animal Behaviour Vol 33(2) May 1985, 511-518. *Mason, S. P., Jarvis, S., & Lawrence, A. B. (2003). Individual differences in responses of piglets to weaning at different ages: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 80(2) Feb 2003, 117-132. *Mathur, R., Nayar, U., & Manchanda, S. K. (1996). Body weight at onset of weaning determines weight at maturity: Developmental Brain Dysfunction Vol 90(1) Jan-Feb 1996, 1-8. *McCall, C. A., Potter, G. D., & Kreider, J. L. (1985). Locomotor, vocal, and other behavioral responses to varying methods of weaning foals: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 14(1) May 1985, 27-35. *McDade, T. W. (2001). Parent-offspring conflict and the cultural ecology of breast-feeding: Human Nature Vol 12(1) 2001, 9-25. *McDade, T. W., & Worthman, C. M. (1998). The weanling's dilemma reconsidered: A biocultural analysis of breastfeeding ecology: Journal of Developmental & Behavioral Pediatrics Vol 19(4) Aug 1998, 286-299. *McDougall, S. A., Baella, S. A., Stuebner, N. M., Halladay, L. R., & Crawford, C. A. (2007). Cocaine-induced behavioral sensitization in preweanling and adult rats: Effects of a single drug-environment pairing: Psychopharmacology Vol 193(3) Aug 2007, 323-332. *McFarland, D. J., Baker, F. D., & Hotchin, J. (1980). Host and viral genetic determinants of the behavioral effects of scrapie encephalopathy: Physiology & Behavior Vol 24(5) May 1980, 911-914. *McIntosh, J. (1986). A rejoinder to the review by Dr Taitz of "Weaning practices in a sample of working class primiparae." Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 12(4) Jul-Aug 1986, 231-233. *McIntosh, J. (1986). Weaning practices in a sample of working class primiparae: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 12(4) Jul-Aug 1986, 215-226. *Melcer, T., & Alberts, J. R. (1989). Recognition of food by individual, food-naive, weaning rats (Rattus norvegicus): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 103(3) Sep 1989, 243-251. *Melcer, T., Alberts, J. R., & Gubernick, D. J. (1985). Early weaning does not accelerate the expression of nursing-related taste aversions: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 18(5) Sep 1985, 375-381. *Melega, M. P. (1981). Dudu--during the first 14 months of his life: Alter-Jornal de Estudos Psicodinamicos Vol 11(1-3) Jan-Dec 1981, 19-31. *Mennella, J. A., & Beauchamp, G. K. (1999). Experience with a flavor in mother's milk modifies the infant's acceptance of flavored cereal: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 35(3) Nov 1999, 197-203. *Merlot, E., Meunier-Salaun, M.-C., & Prunier, A. (2004). Behavioural, endocrine and immune consequences of mixing in weaned piglets: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 85(3-4) Mar 2004, 247-257. *Metz, J. H., & Gonyou, H. W. (1990). Effect of age and housing conditions on the behavioural and haemolytic reaction of piglets to weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 27(4) Oct 1990, 299-309. *Mezzacappa, E. S., Tu, A. Y., & Myers, M. M. (2003). Lactation and weaning effects on physiological and behavioral response to stressors: Physiology & Behavior Vol 78(1) Jan 2003, 1-9. *Mikkelsen, A., Rinne-Ljungqvist, L., Borres, M. P., & van Odijk, J. (2007). Do parents follow breastfeeding and weaning recommendations given by pediatric nurses? A study with emphasis on introduction of cow's milk protein in allergy risk families: Journal of Pediatric Health Care Vol 21(4) Jul-Aug 2007, 238-244. *Monte, C. M. G., Ashworth, A., Nations, M. K., Lima, A. A., & et al. (1997). Designing educational messages to improve weaning food hygiene practices of families living in poverty: Social Science & Medicine Vol 44(10) May 1997, 1453-1464. *Moons, C. P. H., Laughlin, K., & Zanella, A. J. (2005). Effects of short-term maternal separations on weaning stress in foals: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 91(3-4) Jun 2005, 321-335. *Morse, J. M., & Harrison, M. J. (1992). Social coercion for weaning. Thousand Oaks, CA: Sage Publications, Inc. *Moya, S. L., Boyle, L. A., Lynch, P. B., & Arkins, S. (2008). Surgical castration of pigs affects the behavioural response to a low-dose lipopolysaccharide (LPS) challenge after weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 112(1-2) Jul 2008, 40-57. *Murphy, E. (2000). Risk, responsibility, and rhetoric in infant feeding: Journal of Contemporary Ethnography Vol 29(3) Jun 2000, 291-325. *Myers, K. P., & Hall, W. G. (1998). Evidence that oral and nutrient reinforcers differentially condition appetitive and consummatory responses to flavors: Physiology & Behavior Vol 64(4) Jun 1998, 493-500. *Napolitano, F., De Rosa, G., & Sevi, A. (2008). Welfare implications of artificial rearing and early weaning in sheep: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 58-72. *Newberry, R. C., & Swanson, J. C. (2008). Implications of breaking mother-young social bonds: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 3-23. *Nicol, C. J., Badnell-Waters, A. J., Bice, R., Kelland, A., Wilson, A. D., & Harris, P. A. (2005). The effects of diet and weaning method on the behaviour of young horses: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 95(3-4) Dec 2005, 205-221. *Nielsen, P. P., Jensen, M. B., & Lidfors, L. (2008). Milk allowance and weaning method affect the use of a computer controlled milk feeder and the development of cross-sucking in dairy calves: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 109(2-4) Feb 2008, 223-237. *Novakova, V. (1977). Significance of the weaning period for natality and maternal behaviour of laboratory rats: Physiologia Bohemoslovaca Vol 26(4) Aug 1977, 303-343. *Novakova, V. (1977). Some problems of natality and maternal behaviour in laboratory rats: Activitas Nervosa Superior Vol 19(3) 1977, 243-245. *O'Connell, N. E., Beattie, V. E., Sneddon, I. A., Breuer, K., Mercer, J. T., Rance, K. A., et al. (2005). Influence of individual predisposition, maternal experience and lactation environment on the responses of pigs to weaning at two different ages: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 90(3-4) Mar 2005, 219-232. *Olesen, L. S., Nygaard, C. M., Friend, T. H., Bushong, D., & et al. (1996). Effect of partitioning pens on aggressive behavior of pigs regrouped at weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 46(3-4) Jan 1996, 167-174. *Oliveros, C., Marquis, G., Bartolini, R., Ormsby, G., & Rudatsikira, E. (1998). Maternal lactation: A qualitative analysis of the breastfeeding habits and beliefs of pregnant women living in Lima, Peru: International Quarterly of Community Health Education Vol 18(4) 1998-1999, 415-434. *Orengo, J., & Gidenne, T. (2007). Feeding behaviour and caecotrophy in the young rabbit before weaning: An approach by analysing the digestive contents: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 102(1-2) Jan 2007, 106-118. *Orgeur, P., Mavric, N., Yvore, P., Bernard, S., Nowak, R., Schaal, B., et al. (1998). Artificial weaning in sheep: Consequences on behavioural, hormonal and immuno-pathological indicators of welfare: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 58(1-2) Jun 1998, 87-103. *Oswalt, G. L., & Koch, M. D. (1975). Temperature, handling, micturition, and the survival of early weaned rats: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 3(2) May 1975, 123-124. *Paine, P. A., & Spegiorin, C. (1983). Prolonged breast feeding related to later solid food acceptance: Child Care, Health & Development Vol 9(6) Nov 1983, 321-326. *Pajor, E. A., Weary, D. M., Caceres, C., Fraser, D., & Kramer, D. L. (2002). Alternative housing for sows and litters: Part 3: Effects of piglet diet quality and sow-controlled housing on performance and behaviour: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 76(4) Apr 2002, 267-277. *Pajor, E. A., Weary, D. M., Fraser, D., & Kramer, D. L. (1999). Alternative housing for sows and litters: 1. Effects of sow-controlled housing on responses to weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 65(2) Oct 1999, 105-121. *Parker, M., Goodwin, D., & Redhead, E. S. (2008). Survey of breeders' management of horses in Europe, North America and Australia: Comparison of factors associated with the development of abnormal behaviour: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 114(1-2) Nov 2008, 206-215. *Parkinson, K. N., & Drewett, R. F. (2001). Feeding behaviour in the weaning period: Journal of Child Psychology and Psychiatry Vol 42(7) Oct 2001, 971-978. *Parratt, C. A., Chapman, K. J., Turner, C., Jones, P. H., Mendl, M. T., & Miller, B. G. (2006). The fighting behaviour of piglets mixed before and after weaning in the presence or absence of a sow: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 101(1-2) Dec 2006, 54-67. *Partadiredja, G., Worrall, S., Simpson, R., & Bedi, K. S. (2008). Pre-weaning undernutrition alters the expression levels of reactive oxygen species enzymes but not their activity levels or lipid peroxidation in the rat brain: Brain Research Vol 1222 Jul 2008, 69-78. *Pascual, R., & Zamora-Leon, S. P. (2007). Effects of neonatal maternal deprivation and postweaning environmental complexity on dendritic morphology of prefrontal pyramidal neurons in the rat: Acta Neurobiologiae Experimentalis Vol 67(4) 2007, 471-479. *Pedersen, L. J., Rojkittikhun, T., Einarsson, S., & Edqvist, L. E. (1993). Postweaning grouped sows: Effects of aggression on hormonal patterns and oestrous behaviour: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 38(1) Oct 1993, 25-39. *Peterson, G., Mason, G. A., Barakat, A. S., & Pedersen, C. A. (1991). Oxytocin selectively increases holding and licking of neonates in preweanling but not postweanling juvenile rats: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 105(3) Jun 1991, 470-477. *Pfister, J. F., Cramer, C. P., & Blass, E. M. (1986). Suckling in rats extended by continuous living with dams and their preweanling litters: Animal Behaviour Vol 34(2) Apr 1986, 415-420. *Pietropaolo, S., Feldon, J., & Yee, B. K. (2008). Nonphysical contact between cagemates alleviates the social isolation syndrome in C57BL/6 male mice: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 122(3) Jun 2008, 505-515. *Pietropaolo, S., Mintz, M., Feldon, J., & Yee, B. K. (2007). The behavioral sequela following the prevention of home-cage grid-climbing activity in C57BL/6 mice: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 121(2) Apr 2007, 345-355. *Plaut, S. M., & Davis, J. M. (1973). Early weaning in the rat: Effects on whole-brain RNA and free amino acids: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 84(2) Aug 1973, 313-318. *Pluhacek, J., Bartos, L., Dolezalova, M., & Bartosova-Vichova, J. (2007). Sex of the foetus determines the time of weaning of the previous offspring of captive plains zebra (Equus burchelli): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 105(1-3) Jun 2007, 192-204. *Poletto, R., Siegford, J. M., Steibel, J. P., Coussens, P. M., & Zanella, A. J. (2006). Investigation of changes in global gene expression in the frontal cortex of early-weaned and socially isolated piglets using microarray and quantitative real-time RT-PCR: Brain Research Vol 1068(1) Jan 2006, 7-15. *Poletto, R., Steibel, J. P., Siegford, J. M., & Zanella, A. J. (2006). Effects of early weaning and social isolation on the expression of glucocorticoid and mineralocorticoid receptor and 11beta -hydroxysteroid dehydrogenase 1 and 2 mRNAs in the frontal cortex and hippocampus of piglets: Brain Research Vol 1067(1) Jan 2006, 36-42. *Pollard, J. C., & Littlejohn, R. P. (2000). Effects of management at weaning on behaviour and weight gain of farmed red deer calves: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 67(1-2) Mar 2000, 151-157. *Pollard, J. C., Littlejohn, R. P., & Suttie, J. M. (1992). Behaviour and weight change of red deer calves during different weaning procedures: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 35(1) Oct 1992, 23-33. *Pongracz, P., Altbacker, V., & Fenes, D. (2001). Human handling might interfere with conspecific recognition in the European rabbit (Oryctolagus cuniculus): Developmental Psychobiology Vol 39(1) Jul 2001, 53-62. *Porter, R. H., & Doane, H. M. (1979). Responses of spiny mouse weanlings to conspecific chemical cues: Physiology & Behavior Vol 23(1) Jul 1979, 75-78. *Pujol, A., de Cabo, C., Martin, M. I., & Viveros, M. P. (1993). A developmental study on stress-induced antinociception measured by the tail electric stimulation test: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 46(2) Oct 1993, 373-376. *Quandt, S. A. (1986). Patterns of variation in breast-feeding behaviors: Social Science & Medicine Vol 23(5) 1986, 445-453. *Querouil, S., & Bloi-Heulin, C. (1998). Feeding behaviour development in young cercopithecines: Folia Primatologica Vol 69(6) Nov-Dec 1998, 414-418. *Quinlan, R. J., & Quinlan, M. B. (2007). Parenting and cultures of risk: A comparative analysis of infidelity, aggression, and witchcraft: American Anthropologist Vol 109(1) Mar 2007, 164-179. *Quinlan, R. J., Quinlan, M. B., & Flinn, M. V. (2003). Parental investment and age at weaning in a Caribbean village: Evolution and Human Behavior Vol 24(1) Jan 2003, 1-16. *Rabain, J. (1979). Perspectives on weaning in a traditional society: Methods of approach, problems of interpretation: Psychologie Francaise Vol 24(3-4) Dec 1979, 243-248. *Rajpurohit, L. S., & Mohnot, S. M. (1991). The process of weaning in Hanuman langurs Presbytis entellus entellus: Primates Vol 32(2) Apr 1991, 213-218. *Ramos, A., & Tennessen, T. (1992). Effect of previous grazing experience on the grazing behaviour of lambs: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 33(1) Mar 1992, 43-52. *Rees, S. L., & Fleming, A. S. (2001). How early maternal separation and juvenile experience with pups affect maternal behavior and emotionality in adult postpartum rats: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 29(3) Aug 2001, 221-233. *Rees, S. L., & Fleming, A. S. (2002). "How early maternal separation and juvenile experience with pups affect maternal behavior and emotionality in adult postpartum rats": Erratum: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 30(1) Feb 2002, 66. *Rehling, A., & Trillmich, F. (2007). Weaning in the guinea pig (Cavia aperea f. Porcellus): Who decides and by what measure? : Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 62(2) Dec 2007, 149-157. *Reinhardt, V. (2002). Artificial Weaning of Calves: Benefits and Costs: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 5(3) Jul 2002, 247-251. *Reinhardt, V. (2002). Artificial Weaning of Old World Monkeys: Benefits and Costs: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 5(2) Apr 2002, 151-156. *Rhine, R. J., Norton, G. W., Wynn, G. M., & Wynn, R. D. (1985). Weaning of free-ranging infant baboons (Papio cynocephalus) as indicated by one-zero and instantaneous sampling of feeding: International Journal of Primatology Vol 6(5) Oct 1985, 491-499. *Robert, S., Weary, D. M., & Gonyou, H. (1999). Segregated early weaning and welfare of piglets: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 2(1) 1999, 31-40. *Rockman, G. E., Hall, A. M., & Markert, L. (1987). Early weaning effects on voluntary ethanol consumption and stress responsivity in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 40(5) 1987, 673-676. *Rodarte, L. F., Ducoing, A., Galindo, F., Romano, M. C., & Valdez, R. A. (2004). The Effect of Environmental Manipulation on Behavior, Salivary Cortisol, and Growth of Piglets Weaned at 14 Days of Age: Journal of Applied Animal Welfare Science Vol 7(3) 2004, 171-179. *Rose, L., Nelson, S., Johnston, L., & Presneill, J. J. (2007). Decisions made by critical care nurses during mechanical ventilation and weaning in an Australian intensive care unit: American Journal of Critical Care Vol 16(5) Sep 2007, 434-446. *Rose, L., Nelson, S., Johnston, L., & Presneill, J. J. (2008). Workforce profile, organisation structure and role responsibility for ventilation and weaning practices in Australia and New Zealand intensive care units: Journal of Clinical Nursing Vol 17(8) Apr 2008, 1035-1043. *Roth, B. A., Hillmann, E., Stauffacher, M., & Keil, N. M. (2008). Improved weaning reduces cross-sucking and may improve weight gain in dairy calves: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 111(3-4) Jun 2008, 251-261. *Roubertoux, P. L., Bichler, Z., Pinoteau, W., Jamon, M., Seregaza, Z., Smith, D. J., et al. (2006). Pre-weaning Sensorial and Motor Development in Mice Transpolygenic for the Critical Region of Trisomy 21: Behavior Genetics Vol 36(3) May 2006, 377-386. *Roubertoux, P. L., Bichler, Z., Pinoteau, W., Jamon, M., Seregaza, Z., Smith, D. J., et al. (2006). "Pre-weaning Sensorial and Motor Development in Mice Transpolygenic for the Critical Region of Trisomy 21": Erratum: Behavior Genetics Vol 36(3) May 2006, 470. *Ryback, D., Sanders, A. L., Lorentz, J., & Koestenblatt, M. (1980). Child-rearing practices reported by students in six cultures: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 110(2) Apr 1980, 153-162. *Salas, M., Pulido, S., Torrero, C., & Escobar, C. (1991). Neonatal undernutrition and self-grooming development in the rat: Long-term effects: Physiology & Behavior Vol 50(3) Sep 1991, 567-572. *Sarwar, T. (2002). Infant feeding practices of Pakistani mothers in England and Pakistan: Journal of Human Nutrition and Dietetics Vol 15(6) Dec 2002, 419-428. *Schmidt, M., Okimoto, D. K., Dent, G. W., Gordon, M. K., & Levine, S. (2002). Maternal Regulation of the Hypothalamic-Pituitary-Adrenal Axis in the 20-Day-Old Rat: Consequences of Laboratory Weaning: Journal of Neuroendocrinology Vol 14(6) Jun 2002, 450-457. *Schwartz, K., D'Arcy, H. J., Gillespie, B., Bobo, J., Longeway, M., & Foxman, B. (2002). Factors associated with weaning in the first 3 months postpartum: The Journal of Family Practice Vol 51(5) May 2002, 439-444. *Sdino, C., & Cappello, D. (1971). Effects of maternal dependency on the aggressive behavior of rats in two different phases of growth: Archivio di Psicologia, Neurologia e Psichiatria Vol 32(5) Sep 1971, 403-413. *Sellen, D. W. (1998). Infant and young child feeding practices among African pastoralists: The Datoga of Tanzania: Journal of Biosocial Science Vol 30(4) Oct 1998, 481-499. *Seo, T., Sato, S., Kosaka, K., Sakamoto, N., Tokumoto, K., & Katoh, K. (1998). Development of tongue-playing in artificially reared calves: Effects of offering a dummy-teat, feeding of short cut hay and housing system: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 56(1) Feb 1998, 1-12. *Serra, M., Pisu, M. G., Floris, I., Floris, S., Cannas, E., Mossa, A., et al. (2004). Social isolation increases the response of peripheral benzodiazepine receptors in the rat: Neurochemistry International Vol 45(1) Jul 2004, 141-148. *Sevi, A., Caroprese, M., Annicchiarico, G., Albenzio, M., Taibi, L., & Muscio, A. (2003). The effect of a gradual separation from the mother on later behavioral, immune and endocrine alterations in artificially reared lambs: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 83(1) Aug 2003, 41-53. *Shillito Walser, E., Hague, P., & Yeomans, M. (1983). Preferences for sibling or mother in Dalesbred and Jacob twin lambs: Applied Animal Ethology Vol 9(3-4) Jan 1983, 289-297. *Shimozuru, M., Kikusui, T., Takeuchi, Y., & Mori, Y. (2008). Effects of isolation-rearing on the development of social behaviors in male Mongolian gerbils (Meriones unguiculatus): Physiology & Behavior Vol 94(3) Jun 2008, 491-500. *Shimozuru, M., Kodama, Y., Iwasa, T., Kikusui, T., Takeuchi, Y., & Mori, Y. (2007). Early weaning decreases play-fighting behavior during the postweaning developmental period of Wistar rats: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 49(4) May 2007, 343-350. *Siegford, J. M., Rucker, G., & Zanella, A. J. (2008). Effects of pre-weaning exposure to a maze on stress responses in pigs at weaning and on subsequent performance in spatial and fear-related tests: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 189-202. *Simitzis, P. E., Deligeorgis, S. G., Bizelis, J. A., & Fegeros, K. (2008). Feeding preferences in lambs influenced by prenatal flavour exposure: Physiology & Behavior Vol 93(3) Feb 2008, 529-536. *Sloan, S., Gildea, A., Stewart, M., Sneddon, H., & Iwaniec, D. (2008). Early weaning is related to weight and rate of weight gain in infancy: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 34(1) Jan 2008, 59-64. *Smith, E. F. (1991). The influence of nutrition and postpartum mating on weaning and subsequent play behaviour of hooded rats: Animal Behaviour Vol 41(3) Mar 1991, 513-524. *Smith, J. K., Neil, J. C., & Costall, B. (1998). The influence of postweaning housing conditions on drug-induced conditioned taste aversion: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 59(2) Feb 1998, 379-386. *Solano, J., Orihuela, A., Galina, C. S., & Aguirre, V. (2007). A note on behavioral responses to brief cow-calf separation and reunion in cattle (Bos indicus): Journal of Veterinary Behavior: Clinical Applications and Research Vol 2(1) Jan-Feb 2007, 10-14. *Solomon, N. G. (1994). Effect of the pre-weaning environment on subsequent reproduction in prairie voles, Microtus ochrogaster: Animal Behaviour Vol 48(2) Aug 1994, 331-341. *Sorensen, H. J., Mortensen, E. L., Reinisch, J. M., & Mednick, S. A. (2006). Early weaning and hospitalization with alcohol-related diagnoses in adult life: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 163(4) Apr 2006, 704-709. *Souza, A. S., & Zanella, A. (2008). Social isolation elicits deficits in the ability of newly weaned female piglets to recognise conspecifics: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 182-188. *Stehulova, I., Lidfors, L., & Spinka, M. (2008). Response of dairy cows and calves to early separation: Effect of calf age and visual and auditory contact after separation: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 144-165. *Stein, H. F. (1974). Envy and the evil eye among Slovak-Americans: An essay in the psychological ontogeny of belief and ritual: Ethos Vol 2(1) Spr 1974, 15-46. *Stewart, J., Atkinson, S., & Cygan, D. (1977). Effects of septal lesions on shock thresholds in weanling male and female rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 19(5) Nov 1977, 693-696. *Stoloff, M. L., & Blass, E. M. (1983). Changes in appetitive behavior in weanling-age rats: Transitions from suckling to feeding behavior: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 16(5) Sep 1983, 439-453. *Stoloff, M. L., & Supinski, D. M. (1985). Control of suckling and feeding by methysergide in weaning albino rats: A determination of Y-maze preferences: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 18(3) May 1985, 273-285. *Sumner, B. E. H., D'Eath, R. B., Farnworth, M. J., Robson, S., Russell, J. A., Lawrence, A. B., et al. (2008). Early weaning results in less active behaviour, accompanied by lower 5-HT-sub(1A) and higher 5-HT-sub(2A) receptor mRNA expression in specific brain: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 33(8) Sep 2008, 1077-1092. *Susman, V. L., & Katz, J. L. (1988). Weaning and depression: Another postpartum complication: American Journal of Psychiatry Vol 145(4) Apr 1988, 498-501. *Swanson, L. J., & Campbell, C. S. (1980). Weaning in the female hamster: Effect of pup age and days postpartum: Behavioral & Neural Biology Vol 28(2) Feb 1980, 172-182. *Taitz, L. S. (1986). Review of "Weaning practices in a sample of working class primiparae" by J. McIntosh: Child: Care, Health and Development Vol 12(4) Jul-Aug 1986, 227-229. *Takahashi, L. K. (1986). Postweaning environmental and social factors influencing the onset and expression of agonistic behavior in Norway rats: Behavioural Processes Vol 12(3) Mar 1986, 237-260. *Tan, P. L., & Counsilman, J. J. (1985). The influence of weaning on prey-catching behaviour in kittens: Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 70(2) Oct 1985, 148-164. *Tanoue, Y., & Oda, S. (1989). Weaning time of children with infantile autism: Journal of Autism and Developmental Disorders Vol 19(3) Sep 1989, 425-434. *Taylor, F. (2006). A comparative study examining the decision-making processes of medical and nursing staff in weaning patients from mechanical ventilation: Intensive and Critical Care Nursing Vol 22(5) Oct 2006, 253-263. *Taylor, T. D., & Feistner, A. T. C. (1996). Infant rearing in captive Hapalemur griseus alaotrensis: Singleton versus twins: Folia Primatologica Vol 67(1) 1996, 44-51. *Terranova, M. L., & Laviola, G. (1995). Individual differences in mouse behavioural development: Effects of precocious weaning and ongoing sexual segregation: Animal Behaviour Vol 50(5) Nov 1995, 1261-1271. *Terranova, M. L., & Laviola, G. (2001). delta -opioid modulation of social interactions in juvenile mice weaned at different ages: Physiology & Behavior Vol 73(3) Jun 2001, 393-400. *Terranova, M. L., Loggi, G., Chiarotti, F., & Laviola, G. (2000). Attractivity and social preferences in mice (Mus musculus domesticus): The role of prepubertal sexual segregation and of precocious weaning: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 114(4) Dec 2000, 325-334. *Thiels, E., & Alberts, J. R. (1985). Milk availability modulates weaning in the Norway rat (Rattus norvegicus): Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 99(4) Dec 1985, 447-456. *Thiels, E., & Alberts, J. R. (1991). Weaning in the Norway rat: Relation between suckling and milk, and suckling and independent ingestion: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 24(1) Jan 1991, 19-38. *Thiels, E., Alberts, J. R., & Cramer, C. P. (1990). Weaning in rats: II. Pup behavior patterns: Developmental Psychobiology Vol 23(6) Sep 1990, 495-510. *Thiels, E., Cramer, C. P., & Alberts, J. R. (1988). Behavioral interactions rather than milk availability determine decline in milk intake of weanling rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 42(6) 1988, 507-515. *Thiriet, N., Amar, L., Toussay, X., Lardeux, V., Ladenheim, B., Becker, K. G., et al. (2008). Environmental enrichment during adolescence regulates gene expression in the striatum of mice: Brain Research Vol 1222 Jul 2008, 31-41. *Tirelli, E. (2001). Day-by-day maturation of the long-term expression of cocaine sensitization acquired before weaning in the rat: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 115(5) Oct 2001, 1101-1110. *Torrey, S., & Widowski, T. M. (2006). Is belly nosing redirected suckling behaviour? : Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 101(3-4) Dec 2006, 288-304. *Torrey, S., & Widowski, T. M. (2006). A note on piglets' preferences for drinker types at two weaning ages: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 100(3-4) Nov 2006, 333-341. *Trad, P. V. (1990). The emergence of psychopathology in a previously adaptive mother-infant dyad: American Journal of Psychotherapy Vol 44(1) Jan 1990, 95-106. *Trillmich, F., & Wolf, J. B. W. (2008). Parent-offspring and sibling conflict in Galapagos fur seals and sea lions: Behavioral Ecology and Sociobiology Vol 62(3) Jan 2008, 363-375. *Tsoory, M., Cohen, H., & Richter-Levin, G. (2007). Juvenile stress induces a predisposition to either anxiety or depressive-like symptoms following stress in adulthood: European Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 17(4) Mar 2007, 245-256. *Twibell, R., Siela, D., & Mahmoodi, M. (2003). Subjective perceptions and physiological variables during weaning from mechanical ventilation: American Journal of Critical Care Vol 12(2) Mar 2003, 101-112. *Uitdehaag, K. A., Ekkel, D., Kanis, E., & Knol, E. (2008). Sow behaviour during parturition in relation to the observed and the genetic merit for weaning survival: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 114(1-2) Nov 2008, 86-92. *Veissier, I., & le Neindre, P. (1989). Weaning in calves: Its effects on social organization: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 24(1) Aug 1989, 43-54. *Veissier, I., le Neindre, P., & Garel, J. P. (1990). Decrease in cow-calf attachment after weaning: Behavioural Processes Vol 21(2-3) Jun 1990, 95-105. *Veissier, I., le Neindre, P., & Trillat, G. (1989). The use of circadian behaviour to measure adaptation of calves to changes in their environment: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 22(1) Jan 1989, 1-12. *Villagra, A., Balasch, S., Peris, C., Torres, A., & Fernandez, N. (2007). Order of sheep entry into the milking parlour and its relationship with their milkability: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 108(1-2) Dec 2007, 58-67. *Vogel, A. M., Hutchison, B. L., & Mitchell, E. A. (2001). The impact of pacifier use on breastfeeding: A prospective cohort study: Journal of Paediatrics and Child Health Vol 37(1) Feb 2001, 58-63. *Walser, E. S., & Williams, T. (1986). Pair-association in twin lambs before and after weaning: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 15(3) Jun 1986, 241-245. *Waran, N. K., Clarke, N., & Farnworth, M. (2008). The effects of weaning on the domestic horse (Equus caballus): Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 42-57. *Weary, D. M., & Fraser, D. (1997). Vocal response of piglets to weaning: Effect of piglet age: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(2-3) Oct 1997, 153-160. *Weary, D. M., Jasper, J., & Hotzel, M. J. (2008). Understanding weaning distress: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 24-41. *Weary, D. M., Pajor, E. A., Bonenfant, M., Ross, S. K., Fraser, D., & Kramer, D. L. (1999). Alternative housing for sows and litters: 2. Effects of a communal piglet area on pre- and post-weaning behaviour and performance: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 65(2) Oct 1999, 123-135. *Weiner, S. G., Lowe, E. L., & Levine, S. (1992). Pituitary-adrenal response to weaning in infant squirrel monkeys: Psychobiology Vol 20(1) Mar 1992, 65-70. *Welberg, L., Thrivikraman, K. V., & Plotsky, P. M. (2006). Combined pre- and postnatal environmental enrichment programs the HPA axis differentially in male and female rats: Psychoneuroendocrinology Vol 31(5) Jun 2006, 553-564. *Whichelow, M. J. (1982). Factors associated with the duration of breast feeding in a privileged society: Early Human Development Vol 7(3) Dec 1982, 273-280. *Widowski, T. M., Torrey, S., Bench, C. J., & Gonyou, H. W. (2008). Development of ingestive behaviour and the relationship to belly nosing in early-weaned piglets: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 110(1-2) Mar 2008, 109-127. *Williams, A., & Pinnington, L. L. (2003). Nurses knowledge of current guidelines for infant feeding and weaning: Journal of Human Nutrition and Dietetics Vol 16(2) Apr 2003, 73-80. *Williams, D. I., Bailey, G. B., & Lee, M. H. (1975). Handling rat pups after early weaning: Behavioral Biology Vol 13(4) Apr 1975, 505-509. *Wilsson, E. (1984). The social interaction between mother and offspring during weaning in German Shepherd dogs: Individual differences between mothers and their effects on offspring: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 13(1-2) Nov 1984, 101-112. *Worobec, E. K., Duncan, I. J. H., & Widowski, T. M. (1999). The effects of weaning at 7, 14 and 28 days on piglet behaviour: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 62(2-3) Feb 1999, 173-182. *Wuensch, K. L. (1986). Development of responsiveness to conspecific scent in house mice: Effects of preweaning and postweaning experiences: Journal of General Psychology Vol 113(1) Jan 1986, 65-73. *Wurbel, H., & Stauffacher, M. (1997). Age and weight at weaning affect corticosterone level and development of stereotypies in ICR-mice: Animal Behaviour Vol 53(5) May 1997, 891-900. *Yamazaki, A., Ohtsuki, Y., Yoshihara, T., Honma, S., & Honma, K.-i. (2005). Maternal deprivation in neonatal rats of different conditions affects growth rate, circadian clock, and stress responsiveness differentially: Physiology & Behavior Vol 86(1-2) Sep 2005, 136-144. *Young, B., & Drewett, R. (1998). Methods for the analysis of feeding behaviour in infancy: Weanlings: Journal of Reproductive and Infant Psychology Vol 16(1) Feb 1998, 27-44. *Yuan, Y., Jansen, J., Charles, D., & Zanella, A. J. (2004). The influence of weaning age on post-mixing agonistic interactions in growing pigs: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 88(1-2) Sep 2004, 39-46. *Zimmerberg, B., & Weston, H. E. (2002). Postnatal stress of early weaning exacerbates behavioral outcome in prenatal alcohol-exposed juvenile rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 73(1) Aug 2002, 45-52. Additional material Books *Feldon, J., Lehmann, J., Pryce, C., & Weiss, I. (2000). Rat latent inhibition and prepulse inhibition are sensitive to different manipulations of the social environment: A comprehensive study of the environmental approach to neurodevelpmental models of schizophrenia. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *Rosenblatt, J. S. (1974). Some features of early behavioural development in kittens. Oxford, England: U Toronto Press. Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations *Al-Shagrawi, R. A. (1992). Effect of premature weaning on the regulation of cholesterol and lipoprotein metabolism in adult guinea pigs: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Altmann, J. (1979). The ecology of motherhood and early infancy: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Borton, L. (2000). Parenting choice or collapse of mutual recognition? an intersubjective analysis of extended breastfeeding. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *de Santis, J. L. (1979). Development of social behavior in the common spiny mouse (Acomys cahirinus) under varied conditions of environmental manipulations and object contact: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Doane, H. M. (1979). Weaning in Acomys cahirinus (spiny mice): The changing relationships between parents and offspring: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Gerrish, C. J. (1995). Thermal and behavioral determinants of weaning onset in norway rats. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Greenberg, D. (1984). Early separation and the development of impaired thermoregulation in rats: A risk factor in gastric ulcer susceptibility: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Honey, P. L. (2004). Social induction of ethanol consumption in adolescent rats, Rattus Norvegicus. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Huck, U. W. (1979). The effects of cross-fostering on the behavior of two species of North American lemmings (Dicrostonyx groenlandicus and Lemmus trimucronatus): Dissertation Abstracts International. *Janke, J. R. (1991). Prediction of breastfeeding attrition: A test of the theory of planned behavior: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Jones, H. W. (2002). Weaning and postpartum psychiatric disorders: How women with a postpartum psychiatric disorder experience the process of weaning their infants from breastfeeding. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *McCall, C. A. (1983). Behavioral and physiological characterization of weaning stress in foals: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Melcer, T. (1988). Recognition of food by food-naive, weanling rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nettleton, N. (1979). Effects of immature thermoregulation and behavioral dynamics on the survival of early-weaned rats: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Nicolson, N. A. (1982). Weaning and the development of independence in olive baboons: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Rabchenuk Dwyer, S. A. (1998). Serotonergic effects on feeding and suckling during weaning in rat pups. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Thiels, E. (1988). Weaning in the Norway rat: Decline of suckling and its relation to the onset of independent ingestion: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Wilson, M. A. (1981). Management factors associated with reproductive performance in two-year-old range heifers: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links Category:Breastfeeding Category:Childrearing practices Category:Feeding practices